pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MovieReviews98/Phineas and Ferb (TV Show) Review
Before I begin this review, I shall NOT review the movie in it, as I have never watched it. So let's begin: Review Phineas and Ferb is a well animated, humorous, and intelligent show. It, for the most part, doesn't talk down to children, and the plots for the episodes are often unique and enjoyable. The basic story for the show is two brothers, Phineas and Ferb, always build these huge and amazing things, like a Rollercoaster or X-Ray glasses. However, their sister, Candace, always tries to get them in trouble for the things they do. For how unrealistic and silly this plot may sound, it's executed extremely well, with the viewers feeling almost as if they are JOINING Phineas, Ferb, and many of their friends. Sure, some things aren't explained, like why Candace would prefer getting her harmless brothers in trouble over going on a date with her boyfriend, but I guess that can be up to the viewers. The Characters in the show are mostly good. Phineas is a great character, with his only flaw being his lack of emotion, but several episodes do depict him being sad, mad, etc. Ferb is the same, except he has more emotion, but he speaks less. Candace, however, is suprisngly hit-and-miss, as usually her actress, Ashley Tisdale can bring out any emotion she wants with any character she has, but that's not as evident here. Like I said, she cares more about ratting out her brothers then true love, even though her brothers actually HELP HER OUT with romance, even though they sometimes fail, but also, I had spotted several times where she directly and indirectly insulted them, even though they really do like her as a sister! However, when Candace is nice, she can become a very likable character, and it shows she really does have a soul (If you make a joke about her being a red-head after I said that, I swear...) The supporting characters are pretty good too, Isabella, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Perry, Vanessa, etc, though I'm not much a fan of Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Albert, etc. Now let's talk about the little extras, even though there's not much to talk about. The animation is well done, the side-plots are awesome (But we'll get back to that later), and the songs, the songs are just AWESOME. A brief explanation, ever since a certain episode on the show, there as been a song in EVERY episode. It really shows the talent that goes into the show, and it reminds the older audiences of such great shows as Animaniacs. Now, because I love doing this in every review I do, it's time for the "Best and Worst of Phineas and Ferb". The best part of the show is how... Open it feels. A single episode could have as much as 4 SIDE-PLOT'S! The main ones are Phineas and Ferb building awesome things with their friends, Candace trying to tell on them, Candaces and her boyfriend, Jeremy, and of course, the Perry subplot, which involve plenty of fight scenes and funny dialogue. The worst part of this show is... To tell you the truth, I may be contradicting myself here, but just how messy the show feels to me. Look, I love the sub-plots, as they bring in audiences, as well as genres like action, romance, etc, but often, it seems when I get so wrapped up in one plot, it goes to the next, which definitely can get annoying at times. OK, so the show has flaws, you get that, but does that mean the show is bad? No. Not. Even. Close. This show combines action, humor, curiousity, which makes it an all around great experience. I know you guys have viewed the show already, but recommend it to a child or teen, they'll probably enjoy it as much as everyone on this site did. 9/10 A Fan's Opinion *Phineas and Ferb is one of the best shows ever! 10/10. Check out my blog (Can't give link due to being unsure of site rules), Pop Cultural Opinions! Send me a message if you want the link! MovieReviews98 (talk) 14:09, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:Blog posts Category:Blog post